


Slat

by suirin



Series: 【Translation】Here there be monsters [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suirin/pseuds/suirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock也想介入案子。花瓣，盐，金属制品，蜡烛：可以驱魔</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slat

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Salt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/264455) by [Eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva/pseuds/Eva). 



Greg和衣醒来，鞋还在脚上。领带甚至原封未动。闹钟的红字郁郁显示：凌晨两点零一。

身下床铺是冷的，尽管舒畅的肌肉道明自己一直睡在这里。身上衣物同样的冷。他泛着寒战坐起身，伸手去扯鞋带。迟缓地眨动眼睛，想睁大。里面好像揉了金刚砂。

好冷。但呼吸时并不会吐出白雾。Greg恍惚着除净衣服，知道自己在做什么，却并没有真正去思考。皮肤摸着有一层细致的颗粒物，仿佛他干了重活，挥汗如雨后又没洗澡。

鹅黄暖光，电光，由浴室淌了出来。他裸身走进去，就着浴缸沿儿坐下，神思茫茫然。满的；烫手；真好。热气腾腾。手指头浸在水里一撩，然后往唇上蘸了蘸；咸的。

玻璃小碗盛着玫瑰花瓣：白色。蜡烛立在水槽。长而洁白的尖塔型，靠烛泪定在瓷台台面。引着了，但并未烧太久。他拔下戒指放进嘴里，像吮吸糖块似的吮吸。

意识悄悄爬回来。药柜表面，那块他除剃须以外一直遮住的镜子，蒙上一层水汽。Greg起身将手掌覆上去一划，抹出道长长的拖痕。

“早晨好啊，”Mycroft道。音质失真，带着诡异的延展感。“我为你准备了洗澡水。”

他把戒指顶到一旁，贴住面颊里侧。“我又没拜托你。”

“是没有，但可以令我获得心灵的宁静。”

镜子里什么也瞧不真切，只有薄薄一层如波浪般交替变幻的灰和蓝。看得人心里总不是太舒坦。

“希望你没因为翻找我的浴盐就分神忘了留心Sherlock，”Greg强抑住盘起胳臂的冲动。就跟Mycroft没大饱眼福似的。

他几乎感受到了Mycroft的叹息，于是又是一抖。“他明天过来。你已经收到相关短信了。现在当个乖孩子去洗澡，Gregory。”

“别想耍花样，”Greg说着拾起他的刮胡刀。割破拇指在镜面摁上一个血点子，Mycroft了然的轻哼（而不是表示赞同的）就此腰斩。

他的隐私不容侵犯。  
*********  
Sherlock可以靠目光的分量把人叫醒。他看了眼表：清晨5:57。

“我封锁消息是有原因的，”他嘀嘀咕咕起床，抬手搓揉左眼。它一点不想睁开。

“你没叫我参与，”Sherlock早从厨房拖来椅子，不客气地坐上去。眼里闪着街上打进来的光。

无助，它和Sherlock从未沾亲带故。非但无亲无故，甚至他high着，甚至他病得一脚迈进棺材板。他好比一颗操他妈的大钻石，璀璨，锋利，寒凉；但这世上你若想找谁站在你这边，那便是Sherlock Holmes。

嗯，要是你身家清白。

“我不打算叫你，”Greg开门见山，向前捅出下巴。就地解决，就是现在。

“凶手会大摇大摆地逃掉。再一次。”

Greg听后身子一震，纵然他知道该来的总会来。有时候他真恨这个混小子。正义挺好挺不错但纯TM是理论，只可惜对Sherlock来说压根不值一晒。可难道不是他盼着他仍旧心存正义，而非充其量也不过是个渺茫的希望？

Sherlock，一个自感愤世嫉俗的人。没有该死的哪怕一丝头绪。

“他们不欢迎你。这回家属不想见到任何非警方人员在场。”Greg举起双手，开口盖过正欲张嘴的Sherlock。“别。一个字都TM别说。他们不想让你介入。你以为我没提过？他们不想要你，所以你就得尊重他们。”

Sherlock反感得面孔扭曲。“尊重他们的无知——”

“尊重他们希望尽可能少的人知晓自己女儿遭遇的权利。”Greg打断了他。“Sherlock。她死了。她父母还得活下去，他们得知一切居然就发生在自家屋檐下、就在他们的睡梦中、就在他们隔壁那间见鬼的卧室却还得活下去。他们的宝贝女儿。”

“可报纸上——”

“什么都没有！”Greg叫道。“你看过是不是，有提到她伤痕累累，一身青紫，被人勒死了么？她被分尸了Sherlock，在她还没断气的时候。他们也不得不带着这个记忆活到死。所以他们不想见你，不想要任何非知道不可的人、任何非官方的人了解她的遭遇。你听明白了没有？”

Sherlock摇头，紧巴巴的。“可凶手——”

“如果这个案子也像你的出租车司机案那样，我就是用强的也要推给你——有人危在旦夕。好比你的炸弹客。但这不是。而这个家庭有权保留他们的隐私，以及他们的悲痛。”Greg咽了下。“你不能。哪怕从我办公室偷档案都不许，听到没有？这个案子你不许违背我，否则到此为止。”

Sherlock瞪他。“什么到此为止？”

“你我的合作。尊重必须是双方面的。我们可以偶尔越界可以试探深浅，但不是这次。”Greg尝试解读Sherlock的表情。他一动不动，仿佛大理石雕像。“这一次你要放手。”

“这个凶手，”Sherlock重重咬了个重音在第二个词上。眼中有光，目光如炬。

但Greg不为所动。“这一次。为了这个家庭。别的罪犯已经够你打击报复的了。所以别嫌弃其它案子无聊丢开之后，就自以为高尚的来跟我讨要这一个。”

Sherlock一阵风似地走了。Greg忙穿好晨衣，追上他来到门前。

气得哆嗦。Sherlock立在门框之下要走非走，单手扶住门板。“每次我说无聊，Lestrade，我是指别人也可以解决。”他眼锋直逼Greg。“从来没有我不在乎案子是否能得到圆满解决的意思。”

摔门而去。

“该死。”Greg心中百味杂陈。他面朝里贴住墙壁，前额压在上头。

“干得不错。”话音未落，Mycroft便跨出厨房。“他不会再插手了。”

“你这么觉得。”

Mycroft可以把耸肩耸得风雅异常。“他很生气，也很泄气，但他往后会尊你敬你。”

“那是我自己挣来的，”Greg挖苦地嘟囔道。Sherlock最后那一记眼刀会在他心窝多插一时半刻。

“那是你自己强令得来的，”Mycroft也倚墙而立，位置正好和Greg遥相呼应。太近了；不够近。Greg设法将这个念头隐藏。“你知道他不会平白付出任何东西。”

“你教的倒好。”Greg模仿Mycroft的站姿，转身将后背交给墙壁。“你又跑到我家来了。”

Mycroft闻言挑眉。

“我也该强令你的尊敬。”

“你应该的，”Mycroft柔声道。Greg心头一紧。

“但我离不开你，连试试都办不到。”过道，忽然，变得，好窄。Mycroft低头望向地板，两只手轻轻叠在身前。厨房有光怯生生透出，是暖的阳光。Mycrolft又道：“我渴望你。即便你挖出双目，即便你毁去容貌，我就是知道那是你并且依旧渴望你。不管到了五十岁六十岁七十岁还是一百零二岁。”

他抬头看向Greg，眼是坚定的，唇是抿紧的。“你是我天空中最耀眼的那盏明灯。在你弥留之际，我将伴你左右，吞下你临别前的鼻息。我会追寻你最后一块碎片直到宇宙尽头，我的嘴唇从此只为你的名字而开启。”

Greg使劲眨眨眼，腹中翻江倒海，拧做一团。“住口。”

那日那时那一刻，Mycroft眼神之亲昵犹胜浓吻。“我连试，都办不到。”


End file.
